A New beginning wit Troubles at first light
by Glamrockprincess
Summary: The golden trio plus two are sent through space into a parrallel world, the usual with twist, harry has a twin in slytherin in some fluff, angst drama and action. an awesome adventure chap 2 UP NOW! GRP R&R please u'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N AND DISCLAIMER: Howdy all, ok this is the first chapter of my newest fic, the story is fairly basic so far but i've written quite a few chapters so far, so to make up for lack of any obvious plot in this chapter chapter 2 shall follow quickly!!! as it is already written i have only to type it up! i dont really own any characters except Izzy/Raine and Kara, and too be fully honest Izzy is a character of my friends making i borrow for purposes that become clear later in the story. i just wish to let u all know Harry and his Twin are not on the best of terms and he is quite a prick to her in this story. please read and review and flames can be made but they will be ignored, as i did not make u read this and it is constantly said that if you have nothing nice to say say nothing at all!_**

* * *

Curses flew in every direction, deatheaters closed in on the small group of people. A ring had formed by four of the people to protect the fifth. The one in the centre was the one the deatheaters wanted, but these _stupid _people were loyal to _him_…to the boy in the centre. They wouldn't just give him up like they should…if they wished to survive! 

Harry looked at the group around him, protecting him. Ron and Hermione took the front, while Ginny and Kara (his twin sister) were at his back. They formed a tight circle around him, protecting him. The deatheaters were relentless, throwing curse after curse at the group.

"Harry we need a way to get help!" said Ron as he deflected a curse away from the group and back to the original caster.

"How?" asked Harry, shifting from foot to foot annoyed that they wouldn't let him fight.

"Have you still got that mirror Sirius gave you? You could try calling him for help, he could contact the order who would definitely come to help us!" said Hermione quickly

"Genius 'Mione!" said Harry reaching into his pocket to fish out the mirror. "Sirius, Sirius, Are you there? Sirius? Please we need you Sirius!"

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked as his face appeared in the mirror.

"Thank God! We're under attack Sirius we need help **_fast_**, we're in Hogsmeade…" Harry was suddenly cut off by some very evil and completely insane laughter.

"Harry, HARRY!" Sirius shouted from the mirror

"He's here…you need to hurry …" started Harry in a suddenly deadly calm voice.

"No HARRY…"

"JUST, just get us help Sirius!" yelled Harry at the mirror.

"Stay alive Harry, please…" pleaded Sirius as the mirror returned to its original state.

The deatheaters paused in their attack and stepped back allowing their master entry.

"_Voldemort!_" hissed Harry, a thousand emotions crashing into him as he watched the snake like man approach the group, eyes glowing red light. Harry faintly noticed that fear was not first emotion anymore. Though it was still there it no longer as strong.

"Harry Potter, the wizarding world's sssaviour." Said Voldemort in his snake like accent.

"What do you now _Tom_. Besides your usual of me dead and the world on a silver platter." Stated Harry using an emotionless voice. Pushing his way to the front of his friends Harry watched for the dark lord's reaction.

"DO NOT ADDRESS ME SO!!!" Voldemort nearly shouted. He raised his wand then (surprising Harry) lowered it. He smirked. "This is becoming tedious Potter" he waved a hand around to indicate the combatants to Harry. "I am bored with waiting for something which is already mine! I have been patient but _no more_ … (he smirks) today I claim that which is mine once and for all! Today Potter... we end this!"

Harry wasn't shocked or surprised in the least, actually he'd been expecting something like this to happen since Dumbledore's death, though maybe not such a long winded speech before hand...although Tom always did have a flair for the dramatic.

"You're right Tom," Harry watched Voldemort jaw clench and hands flex. "It's getting tiresome; all those hit and run attacks of yours truly are bothersome!" Before Harry could remove himself from his group snaked out and grabbed his wrist.

"Harry," hissed Ron. "Are you sane? (Harry quickly shot Ron a look) obviously _not_! Do you want us to do anything apart from survive…which, by the way, you need to do as well!"

"No just stick together. Wait until help arrives then get out of here. And keep Kara away from everyone, I don't want her running off." Said Harry seriously, but finishing in a whisper. Harry removed his wrist from Ron's grip and turned to fight Voldemort in a duel, this time he was ready!

(I wonder how many flames I'd get if I left it here…hmmm…)

"Kill the others, Potter is MINE!!!" instructed Voldemort of his deatheaters, he watched them jump to obey.

Harry and Voldemort's duel left a wide path of destruction. Neither one of them realising the battle around them had long since been won by the order of phoenix. Sirius, Kara, Ginny, Ron and Hermione waited anxiously along with various other member of the order, for Harry and Voldemort to finish their duel. Each one of them praying silently for both Harry's safety and his victory.

"Arrgh…" Harry's high pitched scream resounded through the late afternoon air. All the people waiting abandoned any thoughts of their own safety and ran to the site of the duel. They arrived in time to see Harry lying face down on the ground, still grasping his wand. Voldemort approached Harry's unmoving body and kicking it, flipped him onto his back.

"I want to watch the life drain out of your eyes Potter…What do you think of that?" said Voldemort menacingly.

"For the last ten minutes all you've talked about is how you're going to kill me, how much you'll enjoy it. Well _Tom_ I think you should just kill someone not just talk about it!" said Harry pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Goodbye Tom…"

"Avada…"  
"NO, CLOSTRISA EMPERIO…"  
"Kedavra!"

A flash of green light sped from Harry's wand and collided with Voldemort's chest, robbing him of his life. Before Harry could feel grateful it was all over. Before he could even acknowledge his friends presences beside him. Something strange occurred.  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Kara and Sirius had rushed over to Harry's side. Ginny had Harry's head in her lap, Hermione held his hand, Kara and Sirius were resting right hands on his chest while supporting each other's weight. Ron who was at a loss of what else he could do rested a hand on Harry's lower leg. Everyone was silent, not seeing the light pulsing around their bodies.

The other members of the order watched in silent horror as the group as the kneeling around Harry pulsed with light and slowly faded away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, chapter 2 shall be up soon! r&r plz! GRP


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and James Potter were enjoying a weekend off at Hogsmeade with eleven year old daughter Rose.

"Mum, mum, are you ok? MUM!" Rose almost shouted at Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose, guess I sort of …fazed out." Replied Lily, finally snapping back to reality.

"It's ok mum." Rose passed Lily her drink. "Here you should take a break more often. Both of you."

"We're fine sweety, really" said James looking at his daughter earnestly.

"No your not I can sense it, you miss them. You miss Harry and Kara. You wanted company so you got Prof. Dumbledore to give me the day off, to spend family time together." Said Rose sympathetically. "I never knew either of them, but I still understand! You don't have to constantly protect me. I can handle it."

"Well Rose, if you really feel you need to know…" James watched his daughter for a reaction while hugging Lily close, Rose just nodded her head determinedly. "Your mother and I have been having this feeling for couple of days now, and frankly it's a more than unsettling. So in an effort to calm our fears we decided to come visit. To see if you were still safe, with our own eyes."

"Ok, but you do realise there's no safer place than Hogwarts…Hagrid is _always _saying that!" said Rose in an attempt to cheer up her parents. Lily laughed lightly.

"We know honey, but nothing compares to seeing that you're safe with our own eyes."

"And with all the recent disappearances, we just needed to you were alright." Added James, his face assuming a grave expression.

"I have an idea, how about after we finish our drinks we visit Honeyduke's and get some special sweets for your friends." Said Lily smiling at her daughter.

Half an hour later Lily, James and Rose left Honeyduke's sweet shop. Rose held a fairly large bag which was bulging with sweets for all her friends. Lily had some chocolate frogs and James had some Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"Yuck, dad how can you eat those?" asked Rose pulling a face, she stuck her tongue out in disgust at the candy.

"They're really nice actually. You just have to be careful." Replied James watching his daughter's reaction with amusement as he popped another on into his mouth. "Mmm…chocolate pudding!"

Rose rolled her eyes at her father's antics. Lily just laughed. The family slowly started to head back towards Hogwarts as it would be dark soon, and Rose had to be home in time for tea.

James, Lily and Rose were about half-way through the town when they noticed something was wrong. Suddenly it seemed as if the world had gone cold, the suns warm rays seemed to loose heat, and everything went pitch black. James stepped up in front of Lily and Rose hoping to be able to protect them. All three drew their wands unsure of what was happening and feeling a little vulnerable because of it. A sudden flare of bright blue/green light made Rose cry out, Lily gripped her in a tight hug trying to calm her. James grit his teeth and closed his eyes down to slits, minimizing the pain of the light flare, and the damage.

"Harry…Harry please wake up!" called a female voice

"Harry Please…come on…"another voice male this time

James signalled silently to Lily. They quietly moved forward towards the voices,

"I'm fine…Just damn tired!" growled another male voice.

"We all are…" The previous male voice replied

Sirius' eyelids were getting heavy. Harry and the others had long since fallen asleep or unconscious. Kara was leaning against his chest, though Sirius wasn't surprised at that she barely even trusted Harry anymore, he was the only one left she would talk too…it pained him that her own brother rejected her. He slowly laid down placing an arm across Harry's chest protectively and drawing Kara in tighter with the other hand. His eyelids grew heavier still and he decided to just let the darkness swallow him, everyone was safe now. The Order would clean up the scene. The fight was finally over!

James, Lily and Rose carefully rounded the corner. James sank to his knees in the dirt, Rose and Lily gasped at the site in front of them. Before them lay five students and a fully grown man. A man they knew very, very well. A man they had thought dead for seventeen years.

Sirius Black, a brother and best friend to James and godfather to their long past twins, lay right in front of them. He was unconscious, with one arm draped protectively over the boy beside him, his other arm was around the girl who was leaning on his chest, it was almost possessive in its style, and his hand clutched the shoulder of her robes and drew her to him, protective yet claiming. From what James and Lily could see there were five teenagers close to adulthood, and Sirius.

"James, what if it's a trick?" asked Lily quietly  
"What if it's not?" James questioned back.  
"People don't just come back from the dead James!"


End file.
